A love like war
by Zeldafan29
Summary: Mourning the death of your uncle who was assassinated is hard. Being in love with his twin is even harder. Mabel, Dipper now seventeen, running the mystery shack must track down this mysterious assassin, and avenge their uncle. It's a journey of love and revenge, hatred and war ahead of them but vengeance will be theirs and its best served cold. (RATED T-M) (PINECEST)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Gravity falls

**AN- This is my first gravity falls story, I might get bashed for this ship but I don't care I love it. Please review first impressions, because then I can make certain change if needed. OH and also review because then I can see what you love about the first chapter!**

 **This chapter is slow yes, but it sets the story up so be patient. I do NOT own gravity falls or the characters.**

 **Story Rated- M (because of incest and language)**

 **Warning: This is pinecest so if you don't like it don't read.**

* * *

 ** _Five years after gravity falls (S3)_**

Mabel and Dipper now both seventeen years old had returned back to Gravity falls to visit their grunkle Stan for the summer. All the summers they spent there they had made so many friends such as: Wendy, Pacifica, Soos and Mermando even if he was more of Mabel's love interest. Then there was the unforgivable, Gideon. The stupid fucking arrogant rich boy.

First in love with his sister, which thankfully ended in a brief couple of encountering dates. Slyly, using his rich boy powers to get his dad to try to take the mystery shack for himself. Mabel hated him as much as he did, but the person who hated him the most was Stan. Stan had been at war with Gideon for many years now, every summer he would try anything to provoke him, anything to try to evoke an anger inside of him, bringing him down so he could rise up. Fucking dickhead.

Bill Cipher, the triangle guy. They had finally destroyed his enhanced form: Weirdmageddon. It was an amazing time for Gravity falls and a perfect time all those years ago when it was time for them to go home.

In the meantime, all the summers in between were nothing too special. It was back and forth every summer, misadventure's after mysteries after heartbreaks. They were just like the other ten million summers, insignificant on the scale or terrorising and adventurous

When they arrived home, it was strange to get back to normality; it was strange being able to relax and laze around. No longer solving mysteries anymore or finding secrets, destroying demons, spirits or crazy triangle guys.

Recently, Dipper had been feeling strange towards his sister. His only girlfriend was Wendy and that only lasted for a couple years before she found an new guy, a motorcyclist with Tattoos and piercings in his eyebrows. Dipper wasn't cheated on or dumped by text like the shitty couples. In its replacement he was told face to face something like: _"Your cool and all, but.."_ bullshit. He knew it was complete bullshit.

Wendy had always accepted that he wasn't the motorcyclist she dreamed to have, so when she called him boring or not cool, it was all fucking lies so she could get out of the relationship asap.

Although Dipper had had many crushes afterwards, they never developed or anything. He was either too shy, too scared or too embarrassed to admit to them he liked them.

There was this girl who lived down the street of his parents house named Jose, she was a goddess to him, black hair, blue eyes, short, funny and cute. Flirting everyday after school and nearly even dating! He had never got far though, she grew up, got a boyfriend and forgot about poor old Dipper Pines.

It was June, hot hot June. They had just broken up from school and were on their way to Gravity falls once again to visit Stan who still robbed people with unfair bargains and a no returns policy. He still forced Dipper to find him strange and wonderful attractions to lure in customers and gain him more cha-ching. He was obsessed with money, obsessed with the green notes that gave him more goods to sell, more decor to catch peoples attention and more exaggerations to tell people about.

Mabel. His twin sister. Also seventeen years old, she was sitting beside him reading her journal on the couch, whilst leaning her head on his shoulder as she normally did on long journey's. His twin sister had saved him, battled beside him, fixed his problems and helped him solve mystery's.

When they were merely twelve he was interested in Wendy only, not thinking about his sister in _that_ type of way whatsoever. Now it was different, last year Mabel had a boyfriend she met at their parents house. Somehow it made him mad, it made him furious with envy and jealousy. His name was Brad, but he was a five minute wonder and that soothed his soul.

Why?  
He at first brushed it off, just pushing his weird teenage boy thoughts aside until one day Mabel was in her room. She in her parents house getting changed a few weeks ago and his feelings became more than real and he knew it was wrong. Dipper had heard her get out of the shower and head into her room, so secretly he followed her. Outside her room the door was open a smidgen; just enough for him to be able to peak through and get a glimpse of his sister kind of nude.

She had no bra, underwear or clothes on, just her cream towel which Dipper watched be rubbed on her to dry her skin and a separate towel for her hair. Dipper was starstruck, transfixed on this image of his sister naked when she dropped the towel. How wrong he was to be looking in the first place, yet he couldn't bare not to look away until suddenly, it was over. Mabel had gotten dressed fully and Dipper heard footsteps coming up behind him so he escaped the scene with haste.

Just in the nick of time too, Mabel had come out of her bedroom only moments later and would've caught him if he let his fantasy freeze him any longer. That was only a few weeks ago and he hadn't told Mabel any of it. He knew he couldn't, he knew he wouldn't be able to without being sent away from her forever and then he'd never be happy. The only way he would ever tell her would be if she admitted feelings towards him too, but yet that would never happen either so all he had to do was get them out of his head and move on.

Why in all of gravity falls universe would he have feelings like that towards someone who was his own fraternal twin? It was only infatuation, it was only those fucked up thoughts you may have as an adolescent blossoming into adulthood. Dipper had become accustomed to his feelings and was desperate for them to depart away, never to cross his mind again. On the contrary, he was thrilled when every thought was mesmerising and dreamy, him and his sister on the beach hand in hand or gazing at the sunset from a rooftop. (most likely on top of the mystery shack roof).

Nothing would ever be the same, his parents would kill him. His parents would send him to boarding school never to even see the light of day if he were to reveal his strange passion. It was preposterous and daft, so as grunkle Stan's place was filled with distraction, it was time to switch those fucked up thoughts off for good and go back to the normal times.

 ** _To the Mystery shack - present day_**

Mabel, still leaning her head on her brother Dipper, who was trying not to put his arm around her or kiss her or do anything inappropriate. They were close to the Mystery shack now, not too long to go, not too long before he could finally escape the accident that could occur. The rain was pouring and the clouds were grey, but Mabel was still smiling and humming to herself as she finally put her journal down and closed her eyes.

"Tell me when we are here okay, Dipper," She smiled and stopped humming.

"Yeah, I will, Mabel," He replied. "Why wouldn't I?" He laughed turning it into a cough.

She shrugged, but lay still on her brother as the couch took a sharp turn and went over a speed bump, causing a sudden jolt. Dipper looked out of the window, trees, trees and more trees were in sight; they were close. He kept looking and looking constantly until finally he saw the _Welcome to Gravity falls_ sign looming down on him. Then there was soon a complete judder and shudder as the couch stopped suddenly, waking up sleepyhead Mabel without her brothers help of shaking and name calling.

When everyone started to get off, Dipper and Mabel got up, grabbed their luggage and made their way down the hot, sweaty couch for a breath of the wild instead of a sticky, sweat type smell lingering like mouldy cheese would. After emerging from the couch, the air felt cool against their skin and nice to taste the fresh scent of forest shrubs then a sweaty grease type smell. Then there was the rain, it poured down on them like waterfall gush, so as the couch pulled out they ran to the mystery shack, carrying their belongings with them.

Banging on the door, Dipper made sure to be loud and clear so grunkle Stan would hear him, since he always had the TV on all the way up. (this was due to his old man hearing). Fortunately, after a few minutes, an old man opened the door in his fine, black suit with that iconic brown tie. Grunkle Stan. He looked down on them and gave a lazy smile as the two twins pushed past him out of the cold rainy weather. It's supposed to be June, yet it's raining. Great.

"Oh if it isn't my two favourite li-I mean grown up niece and nephew," He chuckled, shutting the door and looking over at Dipper and Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan, we are your only niece and nephew!" Mable rolled her eyes playfully, giggling.

"Well that's a bloody good job, I hate children," He growled in annoyance, heading over to the coach.

"We are not children anymore, Stan," Dipper said firmly. "Me and Mabel are seventeen so we are nearly adults," He made Stan acknowledge the fact.

"Dipper, you're right, you are a _man_ now," He said sarcastically. "I see you're starting to stubble," He told Dipper, sitting down on the coach.

Dipper smoothed his hand along his chin, and grunkle Stan was right. Hairs were starting to stubble again and it'd been at least a week since he had shaved it off so no wonder it was starting to show.

"Oh and by the way, Wendy your old sweetheart is still with her boyfriend, chicken arms," He laughed cruelly. "So there is no way you two will ever stand a chance," He remarked rudely, switching on the telly.

Dipper folded his arms whilst Mabel laughed. Already their uncle Stan was being typical _uncle Stan_ and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Hey race to our bedroom, who gets to choose their bed first!" Mabel shouted towards her brother, grabbing her suitcase, running down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up sis," Dipper laughed, yanking his luggage off the floor and down the hall, running after his sister.

As he ran down the hall, he saw his sister already clambering up the stairs towards their room they stayed in every summer. He didn't give up, he ran and ran and ran swiftly and carefully up the stairs, finally making it outside the room. Sadly, there his sister was slumped upright on the top right corner bed, leaving Dipper to have no choice but to sleep in the top left most bed.

It was going to be different this summer, he could just feel the tension quivering up his spine. Mabel wasted no time faffing, she unpacked all her things untidily and threw them on the floor. Dipper on the other hand took pride in his things, sorting it all out neatly making sure everything was here and he didn't forget nothing. It was no surprise that Mabel and Dipper were the complete opposites when it came to the neat of things.

Mabel was messy and carefree, she didn't give two shits if her stuff was being tossed out then slowly arranged. However, Dipper was very cautious and liked to make sure everything was being handled with care. Mabel, was optimistic. No matter if things weren't going great, she'd always manage to make it seem less chaotic than it really was.

Dipper was a worry wort. He had to over think things in order to fully feel satisfied in complete them or do them. He carefully planned out things, over checking them, over looking them. He was a little more pessimistic. If a problem seemed dreadful or doomed, it was. If all was lost then he felt there was nothing life changing that could happen. Although, he was a softy for misadventure and solving mystery's, he cracked them all the time and was positive that he could crack anything in his way.

Now Dipper sat on his bed, looking over at Mabel. She had currently been packing away her things into her closet and drawers. Strangely, she had packed everything away, there was no mess anywhere to be seen. She was reading a magazine about Models and that made Dipper think. What would his sister look like in a skimpy Victoria's secret dress. All tight and revealing. Gazing in admiration, he pulled out a comic book.

It was going to be a long summer ,a summer he'd never forget...

* * *

Hey its the author, please review on your first impressions so I can decide whether to continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2: A new kind of trapped

**AN- Hey readers, I'm writing another chapter because its always best to have a few, so you readers who read can have a good beginning setup.**

 **Please review if you can :)**

 **Rated T-M (language, PINECEST)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A new kind of trapped**

Every summer, those back aching, overwhelming summers of work and heat. It wasn't ordinary playing with ghastly material or time travelling, but in Gravity falls anything was possible. Most of the time, making friends was as easy as pie, but according to certain people...they were determined not to show any signs of _I'll get along with you!_ Nether the less, Mabel was an easier target for boys to flaunt over her.

Mainly, it was her charming, bubbly personality. On the days Gravity falls was crashing down, it seemed as necessity to have someone like Mabel. Dipper didn't on the other hand get charmed very often. Wendy doesn't count, although she dated him for a while, he was the one who instigated their romantic feelings.

For Mabel she had: Gabe, Mermando , Gideon and the gnomes. (They don't count as she was certain he was this fucking hot vampire).  
Secondly for poor old Dipper he had: Pacifica and Wendy. Discounting the little flings he had as a rebound after Wendy.

Of course, we cannot forget their _royal highnesses_ The Northwest's. All, but one was selfish and cruel, needless to say they made Gravity falls into a pyramid, stacking themselves on top.

Pacifica Northwest, such a brat, such a fucking little twat that it makes Gideon look like a saint. She was the black queen, she ruled in arrogance over all of Gravity falls only because her family were wealthy. It was always about her, humiliating Stan, hating Mabel's fashion sense, being rude to Dipper.

Out of the blue, it all changed. She became their friend. After all the hatred and devilish behaviour, it was like a soot coating had just be wiped off of her, leaving a sparkling, kind girl. She aided them if they needed it, she became Pacifica _saint._ Grunkle Stan wasn't providing any respect for her right away, he kept his ground and hoped he wouldn't have to forgive her.

Time really does move people, Stan learnt to forgive and forget. Dipper nearly fell in love with her..  
He wasn't sure why, Pacifica was so flirty and charming that he couldn't help himself. Spending time together, telling each other dark secrets was the key to trust. As he edged nearer, they kissed! It was magical, infectious he had to have more.

It wasn't real. He had just defeated Weirdmaggeddon and it was the year after. He was hormonal and jittery, causing him to feel that way. Love was never there for her, she thought it was just a fluke; she thought it was just an _in the heat of the moment_ crap.

 **The Mystery shack.**

Inside the great mystery shack, Mabel was asleep in bed. Her cute little head was snuggled into her fluffy purple pillow as Dipper lay there awake unable to sleep. He couldn't bare to shed any light to her, but worried that one day if she were to get another boyfriend and it was eternal, then he'd be lost forever.

She was so dainty and special, her heart sent around a cloud of warmth and innocence. He lie there in the shrouded darkness, desperate to reveal his trapped thoughts. What was he thinking, it was wrong. As he had noted, people like him would be sent away for treatment. Nobody in their sane mind would fall in love with their twin.

Dipper, craned his neck up and looked over at her, smiling away in dreamland. The rain was heavy outside, it spat out raging ice pellets too. Reminding himself it was summer, alerted him that maybe someone was using dark magic to sway the weather into this tormented rage. Now there was thunder, rumbling scarily. Lightning, striking down, with the rain still hammering and pattering down.

How was she not awoken by this? She was peacefully tranquil, breathing softly into her pillow. Dipper had had a fear of heavy storms since he was knee high, it wasn't that he was in some storm and nearly died. It was the context, it shook him awake from all his sleeps, scared the living shit out of him and linked to all the commotion that happened with Bill Cipher.

Dipper slowly emerged from his bed and tiptoed over to his sister's bed, she lay there so quietly that he felt bad waking her. Gingerly, he shook her and called her name. "Mabel.." he said. "Mabel, wake up please.." It wasn't like she was in a sleep like death.

Dipper was persistant, he shook her a little harder, "Mabel!" He raised his whispering into an actual normal sound.

Mabel stirred a little, then finally woke from her slumber. "Ughnn, yes Dipper?" She yawned, sleepily.

"I'm..terrified.." He said embarrassed, staring at her in awe.

Mabel heard the loud roars of the wind, rain and thunder outside. "Don't tell me it's the weather Dipper, you're not still scared are you?" She grinned cheekily.

"Mabel, it's not funny!" He whispered loudly. "I've never gotten over my fear.." He admitted to her.

"What do you suppose I do to help?" She asked inquisitively.

"Would it be okay if..." He said. "If I-I slept in with you for the night..." He blushed furiously, stuttering.

Mabel giggled, "Oh Dipper, come 'ere you drama queen," She moved up in her bed.

Dipper clambered in, it felt warm and homely. Her scent was fresh and cool, she smelt amazing. Not that he was sniffing her, but her scent was very potent. It was wrong of him to want to do more, it was wrong of him to want to hold her and never let go.

The thunder still quivered shocks of sweat down his spine, but Mabel was comforting and chill. It felt so much more safer with her present beside him.

It was still nighttime, his twin had drifted back off to sleep and he was left alone in his thoughts. He turned to face Mabel, she was facing her back to him. Ever so carefully, he shimmied across to her and breathed a sigh of relief when she did not awaken. Slowly, he put his arms around her and squeezed gently.

She appeared not to be awake and he continued to hold her tightly. Her fluffy pink nightgown was warm and wild, if only he could kiss her lips just once. He would turn her gently and softly press his lips onto hers. More magical than Pacifica's or Wendy's for sure. Of course, he was daft to believe he would have the guts to do it; for him to do it he'd have to be one hundred percent sure she would feel the same or not snitch on him.

He was her twin, the mystery twins. She would surely feel the same connection he felt, they could keep it hidden, it could be their naughty little secret. Bullshit, it was all in his head, it was never gonna happen and he had to accept it.

Dipper cuddled close to her anyway, breathing in her scent and squeezing her gently. The rain suddenly stopped, the thunder halted and the hail and lighting no longer scared him shitless. His sister turned around and panicked him, when she opened her eyes.

"D-dipper?" She yawned, questioning him.

Dipper pulled his arms off her and acted like he did nothing, "Nothing, sis, why?" He grinned sheepishly, guiltily.

Mabel rolled her eyes playfully, "You were cuddling into me for dear life, bro" She laughed, looking him in his eyes.

Dipper blushed a red rose shade and couldn't help but lean in closer to her, giving her direct eye contact. "I.." He said, nervously.

Mabel got suspicious of his sudden closer proximity closing in on their space, "You, what Dipper?" She said, confused.

It was now or never, he leaned closer and closer...Mabel looked him in the eyes and blushed, "Dipper if it's what I'm thinking..but I'm sure it's not.." She breathed heavily.

Dipper stopped, it was the wrong time to do it. If she were to hate him for all eternity he'd rather it be later so the summer with hate doesn't drag. Imagine the awkwardness of her knowing his feelings but feeling sickened by them. It would be the end of going to the Mystery Shack each summer, his parents would exile him to some deserted island. God knows what would happen then.

"Sorry.." Dipper sighed, hugging her.

"Oh Dipper, we can talk about this another time, yeah?" Mabel laughed, squeezing him tightly. "You get some rest alright?" She persuaded him.

"Yeah, you're right.." He yawned, his eyes shattering.

"Goodnight, Dipper," She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Mabel.." He repeated her actions.

* * *

 **9:00AM**

Dipper and Mabel were normally so deprived of sleep that waking up at this time was so unusual. At their beloved parents house, they got up at six and were normally out by seven unless it was Sunday or a school day. Discounting those six days that leaves one day of waking up with dark circles, feeling sleepy and probably falling back asleep.

On the school holidays (not the summer holidays), the same rules applied. Except, weekdays were compacted with either nice days out like to the beach or stressful days out to the family business.

Their family's business run by their parents. Mr and Mrs Pines. They ran a successful business named Pines Corp, mainly to do with trading large tree farms. Mr Pines was the CEO which meant he was in charge in keeping the business alive and well. It was hard work yes, but the luxury of having a business is your children will most likely be blessed with a great life.

Dipper and Mabel didn't exactly comprehend the whole business, even though one day they would take over it. Stan was their Uncle or course, he worked as a con man most of the time. It was known to everyone in Gravity falls that he would rob people of their money for something that seemed to mystical, but was actually not.

He remembered that day when Stan got him to dress up as a wolf, leading people into throwing their money at him to make him dance. Catching that money in the pot was key, he truly was a professional con man.

Mabel made a bet, that she could be a better boss than him; Mabel wanted to prove she could make more money than he could on holiday. It was the biggest miracle ever invented. Stan lost all of his money after playing a TV game show and losing. All he had to say was _please._ It was the winning phrase to double his cash, but in his egotistical mind the last thing he would think about is asking nicely.

Mabel won by one dollar, one dollar was in fact pittance. Somehow that secured their win, which meant he had to sing a song that Mabel wrote and dance to it whilst being recorded. It was pure gold.

Although he could fool people, business without cheating was not his game. Dipper's father was always better with reality and keeping it _real._ Stan was just good at tricking people and it had always been that way.

* * *

 **9:30AM**

Sun shining in, birds singing like a dying cat and Mabel arm stretched onto Dipper. How embarrassing, but nice at the same time. For once she was all over him and not vice versa.

Intrigued by the opportunity, he lay silently letting this moment last as long as he could make it last. Stan was up strangely, oh wait not any stranger than him almost snogging his twin! What an idiot he was.

The old shack smelt dusty, but normal. It smelt approximately a thousand years old, but meh smells are deceiving. He could just about hear Stan fumbling around down there, it didn't sound like the telly.

It was noisy, but subtle; Stan made no effort to calm it down, it sounded like rats had jumped into the kitchen to rattle around stealing cheese. Dipper couldn't stand it, it was the biggest racket from Stan he had heard.

It was ear piercing, ear bleeding and he had had enough. Mabel's touch was too precious to lose, yet this sound was so agonising it had to stop. Dipper leeped out of bed after gently moving his sister off and peered out his door.

Moving towards the banister, he gazed over. Transfixing his vision on Stan, who was weirdly hypnotic to watch when he was gathering up random stuff like pots and pans. A clock, a lamp, cutlery etc.. What in the fuck could he be doing at this fucking time of the morning. Dipper kept watching, snooping at his uncles movement, transferring his goods over to a space he couldn't quite see.

Dipper couldn't hesitate any longer, he trudged moodily down the steps and stomped over to his rude uncle in the living room. Stan saw his nephew from the corner of his eye and swivelled his body round to see him. "Grunkle Stan, do you realise that it is early and me and Mabel are trying to get some shut eye?!" He asked angrily.

Stan rolled his eyes, "You kids, this is more important than your life is worth," He laughed maliciously, cheekily, grabbing some pillow cushions off the sofa. "Just go back to bed and stop whining like a little baby, I know you are one but sheesh!" Stan laughed, putting the stuff in a pile in the North west corner of the room.

"Ugh duh, that's what I was doing, but your little spring cleaning woke me up!" At least he assumed it was spring cleaning. "And I'm not a baby!" He groaned, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Hahaaa, you must be joking boy," He snorted. "This isn't spring effing cleaning," He laughed. "This is for our new hideout"

"Hideout?" Dipper asked curiously.

"Down in the secret passageway, there is a hidden room," He explained, picking up some boxes and manoeuvring them towards the corner.

"Why?" He sounded like a little kid asking a billion questions.

"I got this threatening letter.." He rubbed the back of his neck and gulped.

* * *

 **AN- More to come..**

 **Reviews ALWAYS make my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Control

**AN- Leave a review if you enjoyed please. If you are not happy with this pairing then please do not read.**

 **Not for young readers. (Rated T PLUS) (Mild - strong Language)**

 **Do you like the shipping? Let me know on a review.**

* * *

Dipper, Grunkle Stan. Such a bizarre family bond they shared, Dipper trying to grit his teeth through Stan's ignorance was not an easy set challenge. He was often was vague and secretive to all, it was his private life and if anyone got too nosy it wasn't a good thing.

Stan of course didn't mind nosing others, especially customers. It was his job as a con to sell his items for way more than they should actually cost in all fairness. He might scope a person out, if they weren't planning on buying then he was tempted or did shove them out.

Dipper scratched his head, "Grunkle, Stan.." He sighed. "What letter?" Walking towards him.

Stan was reluctant, it was completely coherent that he was tense, not even attempting to show fear which meant he was fearful. Dipper waved his arms around in a try to snatch his attention, jumping up and down in front of his stone face.

He shook his head, avoiding to show him anything, he decided to busy himself by gathering more belongings. Dipper folded his arms, what more could he say or do? Guilt trip? Not whilst Stan could actually have his heart growing for once.

Stan was heartless, he was a cold blooded reptile with no empathy for humans, animals , ghosts...etc.  
One morning last June summer, Mabel was diving in on a chocolate ice cream it was absolutely divine. Dipper was just chilling in the background eating a mint choc chip one, reading a mystical book full of spells apparently.

It was glorious spinning sunshine all sweaty and roasted. Mabel savoured every bite of that ice cream and after taking so long, a bird came swooping down and fluttered up in her face. The terror of birds, sent her hand up in the air, running for her life, dropping that delectable ice cream.

Splat, it fell onto the grass and began to melt in the flaming heat. Mable stood in shame for being such a baby about the ice cream incident or flapping her arms around stupidly over a shitty seagull.

Can you imagine how it must have felt in front of Stan? Embarrassment or what. He was careless, using this opportunity to humiliate her epic fail. Instead of buying her a new one or possibly _not laughing his fucking head off_ he stood there snapping shots of her miserable face.

Stan decided to sell them as, _the stupid brat with the biggest fail._ What genuine uncle does that? It sold at least a hundred copies each for thirty pounds!  
Why? So anyone could make a laugh with their friends to impress them by being total jerks.

Dipper bought her a new one, but it wasn't the same after being totally the centre of the humiliation for the rest of the summer. The epic fail's popularity was a five minute wonder, people found it old news after a couple days.

By now Mabel had slid out of bed like a snail and slowly climbed down the stairs lazily. She went in the kitchen and grabbed a juice box from the fridge, sloppily forgetting that her hair was a nettle bush and the thorns were showing. Her nightdress top half dripping with morning drool and her facial expression looked as though she'd just been to a funeral. Her dark circles under her eyes contrasted poorly with her deep brown glittering eyes painfully like a grave digger.

Dipper steadied his eyes up and down his sister looking sloppy and mucky, still seeing her figure as that of a goddess. So pretty and warmly inviting it was hard to look away as she sipped her juice box heading over to him, looking shattered as fuck. She gave a petit little wave continuing to drink her orange juice.

"Sis.." He looked trying to hold in his giggles. "You look um..." He laughed under his breath.

"WHAT?!" She suddenly exclaimed, Stan not paying attention. "Is there something on my face?" She dropped her box and wiped her hands up and down all over her face, frantically.

"You look like a grave digger!" He chortled, having a laughing fit in front of the person he was trying to show his worthiness to.

Mabel looked in smugness.

"Since when would you go to a graveyard and see a grave digger wearing a pink night gown?" She laughed, contradicting his opinion.

Mabel was right, if you ever take a stroll past a graveyard and spot a grave digger or grave keeper, what colour clothing are they wearing? It's either: grey, black, white or brown. You can't really imagine such workers to wear bright pink or vibrant colours like blue or red for such a depressing, mindful job like tending to graves.

She couldn't imagine herself as being miserable or even peculiar on such a serious job. She imagines herself to parade around, teaching the dead to waltz or play the trumpet. Something bizarre and extraordinary. Wearing bright purple, fluffy jumpers to lighten the mood, ask permission to give each gravestone a sticker for good luck.

"Hmmm, you might be right there, all grave diggers are normally depressing, terrifying old men with bad breath and a creepy atmosphere surrounding them," He gave a small chuckle. "It says it in my creepy people book"

"Does it?" She said interested. "What does it say?" She asked further.

"It says _grave diggers are known to be secretly working for demonic presences, which explains their need for a dead atmosphere!"_ He said, adding some creepy hand actions to scare her, jolting towards her, laughing in success.

"That's enough ghost stories Dipper, I'm not scared.." She said trembling. "So, where's Grunkle Stan?" Quizzing him.

"Changing the subject, that's what they all say Mabel!" He rolled his eyes, desperate to kiss her for some reason even in her dreaded state. "He's blathering on about some secret letter I'm not aloud to see for some reason.." He filled her in, sounding unimpressed by his uncles decision.

Mabel laughed, "Grunkle Stan, he isn't exactly the type to give his business away," Mabel went and put her juice carton in the bin, and began searching around in the drawers.

Dipper composed himself, he could see her near rear end as she bent down to pick up a letter that flew out of a draw. Taking a deep breath, he strolled over there and stood behind her. "What are you doing?" He asked, curious as to what in hells bells she was doing.

"Well since Stan won't tell us then I thought a little bait would work!" She giggled slyly, rummaging through the drawer, disregarding the tidiness of it. "Have any idea where in tarnation his wallet is?" She whispered, looking over a Stan who was setting a new pile in the opposite corner.

"Mabel, you are delusional to believe Stan would keep his prized possession sitting in plain sight," He reminded her helpfully. "What do you plan with it?"

Mabel rubbed her hands together and pulled an evil grin, "I plan to use it as bait, little bro," She whispered it sneakily in his ear. "Threaten to rip up his dosh unless he spills the tea.." Adding information. "It will put him in his socks," She laughed a little, looking innocent when Stan looked over at them, scanning their chance of double crossing him.

He looked baffled, taking Stan's or attempting to take Stan's wallet was certain death, that man had eyes like an eagle. To escape his hawk like vision was absolutely impossible; to actually succeed was unheard of. No chance of ever cheating the way he plays his games.

An intimidating score of humiliation was strung with rope on a large whiteboard on the front of the fridge. It was supposed or thought of as to show them who's boss. Dipper & Mabel vs Stan, now imagine the score. Stan is always ahead by thousands so they had to stop the tally by drawing lines and instead add up in numbers. Like from 1,100 - 1,101.

It wasn't rocket science to realise that they would never win, it was a Stan devoted score board.

Dipper & Mabel: 2

Stan: 1 million

No, not even bluffing here. Stan has the revenge/ humiliation skills outstand every one else's in the whole of Gravity falls.  
Should they play it safe and let Stan bob them out of his business or take his wallet by risk and use it as bait to spill the can of beans.

Dang it, it was well worth to finally put there score up one by playing coy like him. It would totally turn that frown all the way down without a doubt, and to finally proceed in vengeance for all the constant mortification was the best plan.

It wasn't the prank of the century, but to see his smug look be wiped off clean when they threaten to rip up his black money was vital. Dipper followed along sweetly with Mabel's cheeky plan.

They continued their search upstairs, it was loaded with mysterious stuff and brilliant hiding spots just waiting to be investigated. First, tiptoeing away non suspiciously was a tough call from mister eagle eyes, but on a stroke of luck, it was as easy as pie.

Sneaking upstairs was a bit more tough, considering the steps without carpet were wooden and creaky. Gently, brushing upstairs was a breeze. Their first indication was his bedroom although it was locked at all times. They tried jiggling he handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Psst!" Dipper whispered in a hushed tone in her ear. "Got a hair pin?" Hoping she would, tapping his feet nervously on the ground.

"Oh yes, here you go!" She said, pulling it out of her hair, handing it to him kindly.

Dipper took it gratefully endeavouring to jam and jiggle it open like in the big blockbuster movies. Mabel wasn't into high action movies, she was particularly fascinated by soap opera's or crime shows.

"What in holy moly are you trying to do there, bro?" She raised a brow, unaware of the old school method, not that it worked most of the time but in this case it was worth a try.

Dipper stuck his tongue to the bottom of his lip as he keep twisting the pin into the lock hole, "You know those movies where those guys get locked doors open by turning a pin inside?" He asked, preoccupied.

"I might of heard some blubber about it.." She had 1% knowledge of it, making her seem dumb or a like a cave women from the stone age, movies like that were not her specialty so she'd barely heard of it.

"C'mon sis it's the most well known way ever, you can't tell me you haven't.." He face palmed with his over hand. "Never mind...let me just.." He jiggled it some more vigorously. "Aaaand presto!" The door was completely free to twist open and make their way inside to snoop.

A delayed entrance for Dipper as he took a breath from all the _hard child labour_ he had managed to accomplish, before stepping inside. From such a busy, aggressive man came a tidy, good smelling room, with CD'S, books, newspaper's and tax forms in neat piles in a sealed glass cabinet with a lock hole. Typical.

The walls painted a copper red and his carpet a muddy pig pen brown. Secondly, the king size bed was definitely for a king with it's velvet crimson red sheets and it's platinum coloured quilt and pillows.

It was time, to look for the real reason they were in there, to find his wallet and maliciously use it against him. Stan often would spread lies or untruths about Mabel and Dipper to boost his business, such as they were secretly vampires who will do tricks for money. It was all malignant lies, tarnishing their reputation or even Stan's when they found out it was all bullshit lies for his own personal gain.

Looking around was hard, plenty of boxes or crates or draws were locked tight shut and would need a lot of time to unlock with that trusty hair pin. Dipper didn't attend to give it back either, not when it had been previously embedded in her hair.

Mabel's first intuitions was to jump on the bed, it looked so comfy and bouncy. Mabel didn't hesitate, she ran over to the bed and flung herself onto it, giggling in joy. Standing up and jumping as high as she could was fun, it made her feel like she was only a tween again.

Dipper didn't interfere with her childish behaviour, his main priority was to find this wallet and then they would be in control, it was their time to shine.


	4. Chapter 4: Starstruck

**AN- Hey it's the author, apologies for the long wait. I've been very busy and haven't had time to upload with school and stuff.**

 **Please review, it would help me out a lot.**

 **Rated: T-M (for mature themes)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Starstruck.**

 **The Mystery shack.**

Such strategy was to sneak and steal that greasy wallet, waffling it in his sorry face. It was genius, it was undeniably the best payback. Unfortunately, with Mabel hopping no the bed like a hyper rabbit, her skirt flew up and Dipper couldn't help but notice her pink underwear.

Trying to ignore the temptations, he crouched down on the shaggy carpet, peering underneath the King size bed. It was dusty under there, coats and coats of thick fluffy dust and carpet shavings. Luckily it was surprisingly very immaculate. There were only three proper things: A mysterious looking brief case, an old tie of his and an old laptop. Much to be expected of Stan.

Fortunately, the brief case seemed to have a sort of ring to it. Like in those cliche movies where they find a locked box with dark, sinister secrets staring at them in a malignant way. Dipper was determined to exploit these "secrets" or more so hopefully concealed inside would be the infamous wallet of grunkle Stan.

"Hey, Mabel!" He called up, muffled from halfway under the bed. "I think I found the hiding spot of his wallet," He smirked in excitement.

Mabel wasn't really bothered at all, sure it was very exciting that he had found something. Unfortunately, this was no crime scene or some great mystery. This was them, feeling annoyed about their rude uncle's snotty, stuck up behaviour so by using his wallet as bait they could blackmail him.

"Coming!" Mabel giggled childishly, pouncing off the bed, sliding like a serpent next to her sibling regretting it.

Mabel placed her soft, graceful hand on Dipper and smiled, "What did you find my mystery twin!" She laughed coolly.

The Mystery twins. It was so enlightening to hear that name, after all they were the Sherlock Holmes and Watson duo of Gravity falls. It was so nice to get recognised by their name in their town. Whenever there was a mystery that needed cracking, it was the Mystery Twin's job to solve it.

Dipper tried to resist the temptation of snuggling her up into a bundle, he needed that brief case to be in his grasp. By all unwillingness, he stretched his arms till they were unable to go any further and curled his index finger around the handle of the dusty black brief case, dragging it painfully out of the claustrophobic space.

As he emerged with the severely heavy case, it gave a deathly, ghastly sort of scent. It reeked of chaos, havoc and despair; it smelt worse than grunkle Stan's socks after a beach day. Revoltingly dripping with danger, uncertainty and evil.

Mabel latched onto her brothers arm and hid her nose from the smell of death. She wondered how such box could have such a scent lingering onto it. It couldn't have mouldy socks in it, that was for sure.

Dipper noticed a five letter pin on the centre of the case. Below it was a holographic keyboard, most probably to type in the code. Numbers were much simpler, but a word could be anything. There are over a hundred, five letter words in the world...

Mabel couldn't stand the aroma it gave off, she knew something was wrong. "Umm..Dipper..." She shook his arm.

"Hm?" He looked at his nervous sister. "What's wrong?" Trying to decipher the code.

"What if we are not meant to see what's inside...?" She asked inquisitively, worried of what could be lurking inside.

He gave her a cuddle, he couldn't resist. He embraced her closely and didn't intend to let go, "Mabel, it's just a brief case, it doesn't have the room to fit anything sinister," He rubbed his hand down her back, soothing her qualms.

Mabel took a breath and cuddled her brother for a while. It was comforting, but she realised it was time just to face her fears and open it. "But nothing good had come from opening boxes.." She added.

"How so?" Dipper asked.

"Like what about Pandora's box!" She just remembered, that cursed box from the ancient times. It brought great atrocity over Prometheus, so what if it contained something unholy and cursed?

"Number one, Pandora's box was a box not a brief case and number two, Stan wouldn't keep something that could curse people under his bed," He reassured her, reluctantly letting go of his sister, steadily drawing his hand near the keypad.

Mabel breathed deeply, "O-okay...so what could the password be?" She asked. "It's only five letters long, so it should be easy!" She beamed a smile optimistically.

She was unknown to the fact that it could be any five letter word, Stan wouldn't choose something obvious like "money." Without answering her question, he began typing in random words starting with: Laugh, Steal, Cross, Giant and Funny. Every single one of those words came up as invalid which frustrated Dipper even more. He wouldn't give up, he had done this before when hacking into that laptop to save the world.

"Ughnn..It's no use.." Dipper huffed after multiple new goes. "What could it be?" He mumbled, typing in "Cries."

Mabel giggled, "Want to call it quits bro?" She suggested. "This case was just NOT meant to be open as I said.." Rolling her eyes.

Dipper shook his head, following on he typed: Green, Lilac, Hello, Dolls, Crown, Jewel..  
Once again they all bleeped "INVALID" at him maliciously.

"How about my name?" Mabel grinned. "It has five letters- M-A-B-E-L" She helpfully spelled out.

Dipper's mind exploded with hope, maybe grunkle Stan made his password so strange for him so no one would ever be able to guess it. It was without a doubt worth a try so without further ado, he slowly typed in each letter, cringing in envy at his choice of password. Why his own niece, when he treated her like shit.

Ping!

The lonely little case was unlocked. Now was the moment of truth, looking inside the case to check out the content it could hold. Mabel hid her head behind Dipper, gritting her teeth, whilst he gradually opened it.

Letters. A largish pile of opened letters.

Dipper looked in bewilderment, what stench would emerge from letters? Mabel peered her head around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only letters. Dipper took her hand and smiled, "Only letters, Sis" He squeezed it gently.

Dipper used his other hand and unfolded the top letter carefully.

 ** _Dear Stan,_**

 ** _Your hours are up, you will be hunted._**

 ** _If only you had given me your stupid brat of a niece_**

 ** _your life would of been safe and secure._**

 ** _Unfortunately for you, you did not_**

 ** _follow my orders and now you are no longer needed,_**

 ** _you will be terminated and following on, your_**

 ** _niece will become mine for the taking without your protection._**

 ** _\- Anonymous._**

Dipper soon realised why he was so reluctant to give over the letter, although it seemed this would be the final one, considering it sounded like his last chance. His poor uncle, so conceited and cruel, yet put in such a disastrous situation. His poor twin, the one whom his wished to marry would be swept away by some anonymous writer.

In all of Gravity falls, who could want to take her? Gideon would have no need, Bill Cipher was destroyed after Weirdmaggedon and any other person would have no need at all. Stan should've mentioned something, how long have these letters been going on? If these are recent they needed to tell Stan right away!

Only Dipper decided to take all the letters out except the bottom one, instead of putting it on the ground, he unfolded it hurriedly and began reading it, trying to decipher who this mysterious, menacing person would be.

 ** _Dear Stan,_**

 ** _You thought you destroyed me, but I am back.  
_**

 ** _I ask for one simple request._**

 ** _Give me your bratty niece, y_** ** _ou have a week._**

 ** _Refuse: you are dead._**

 ** _Skip town: You are dead._**

 ** _Tell her, her brother or anyone: They both are mine._**

 ** _Those are your rules, play my game_**

 ** _or suffer the consequences. It's an easy game, just play wisely._**

 ** _Don't believe that this is real? I will visit you tonight for your offerings._**

 ** _\- anonymous._**

Mabel was enraged with guilt, "W-we were going to blackmail him for something out of his control!" Mabel stuttered, getting up instantly, heading towards the door in panic. "We have to go tell him we know!" Mabel twisted the handle open.

"No! Mabel!" He ran after her in haste, managing to grab her wrist. He gently hoisted her inside, closing the door quietly.

"Dipper, please, please we have to save grunkle Stan!" She pulled against his grasp, trying to free herself.

"Sshh, Mabel!" He put his hand on her mouth and sat her down on the carpet. "It said if we knew they we would both be taken!" He reminded her.

Mabel looked down and stopped yapping or struggling, "I-I know that Stan is a pain in the ass, but he's sacrificing this much..for us.." A tear dropped onto the carpet. "We can't let him die.." She said sadly, leaning on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay, Mabel," He tried to act like her for once, always perfectly optimistic.

Mabel looked up at her brother and leaned close to him, blushing. Dipper couldn't believe it, maybe this would be a kiss to set off a beautiful relationship. Was it a kiss? He was so nervous, did he have bad breath, did he brush his teeth today? Agh..

Dipper didn't care, he pushed his lips against his Sister's and fell on top of her as she was laying on the carpet. The two twins held each other close, smothering each other with deep kisses of carefree.

Dipper kissed her deeply, breathing in her every breath, "I love you Mabel," He said sweetly.

"I love you too Dipper," She replied, kissing him harder.

In their misfortune, Stan came bolting through the bedroom door, catching them red handed on top of each other, french kissing. Stan just looked and gasped in astonishment. He just witnessed his niece and nephew making out. Two twins; this was incest.

Stan had ruined Dipper's chances, now he and Mabel would never be together..  
He could see it now, Stan phoning up his parents informing them on the recent events. Dipper would be shipped to some boarding school in Switzerland and he would never see her ever again.

Mabel looked up in embarrassment, holding her brother closely.

"Dipper! Mabel!" He roared in anger. "What the fuck are you doing! You're twins!" He coughed, baffled by what he just saw.

Dipper stood up, he wasn't planning on being shipped to no boarding school, he would make Stan see that this was his choice. "Grunkle Stan, what ever you are about to do like tell my parents, please for Mabel's sake don't..." He confronted his outraged uncle. "I-I love Mabel and she does too, if you tell my parents then she'll suffer too!" Dipper reasoned with him.

Stan sighed, "Kids these days, at this dire moment, I can't be bothered with this.." He grunted. "But you know, twins aren't meant to fall in love, so why did you?!" He hissed at them.

Mabel got up and stood beside her brother in support, "Grunkle Stan, you've done some pretty illegal stuff, I love him because he is the most amazing guy ever so criminal you can't talk!" She snapped at him, holding Dipper's hand.

Dipper was starstruck, she felt the same..


	5. Chapter 5: My condolences

**AN - I'm so sorry for not uploading for ages! I've been on summer break and haven't had a decent hour (distraction free) to write. I will be uploading more frequently now, so don't go anywhere!**

 **Please review if you haven't and follow, fav to make my day!**

 **Warning: Strong language, mature themes.**

 **(PINECEST) Do not read if you do not support or tolerate it.**

* * *

 _ ** Chapter 5- My condolences**_

Dipper and Mabel two star crossed lovers yet still standing in one piece after their uncle caught them on top of each other, kissing. And the horrible worry of the letters they discovered. Stan was willing to die for them after being threatened by an anonymous, sicko wanting Mabel. Stan was on the boiling point but to keep him from further shaming them, the power of guilt trip worked for once! He was a criminal after all: Robbing people, using monsters from nature preserves and of course committing acts of fraud.

This was enough to seal Stan's mouth and allow them time with each other, whilst also thinking of a plan to either tell their parents or keep it a secret from their parents. Both options wouldn't end well, but whether they liked it or not there would be a point where it would come out or they would find out. **  
**

Plan A: This was the less intimidating plan, they planned to keep it a secret by only making out when there parents weren't around OR when they were asleep.

Unfortunately, this could mean problems in the future like how living together might raise a brow from their Mum or Dad and then the questions would commence like: "Why are you living with Mabel at twenty five years of age?" and if ever wanting to have kids then if their parents ever asked them "Who's the Dad (to Mabel) or "Who's the mum?" (to Dipper) they'd have to make up a fake name. This could work, but of course not, it wouldn't because every parent wants to meet the dad/mum of their son/daughters child and Dipper/Mabel can't pay someone to pretend to be the dad/mum so there we go a plot hole in the plan.

Plan B: This was the terrifying "I'm going to be shipped of to boarding school" type of plan. The only positive aspect of this plan was it would be over and done with. No constant lying, no sneaking around at all because the truth would be out. The negative aspect of this plan was there was a high chance of either one being shipped to some boarding school in Switzerland and their parents losing all respect for them.

As always there would always be a negative vs positive in their plans. Every plan in the world has a pro vs con. It's true!  
Let's say your plan was to sneak out of the house at night there will always be a con vs pro.

Pro: you might sneak out successfully and get home successfully, your parents still asleep.

Con: You might go to sneak out, get caught, get grounded and now your parents decided to keep a closer eye on you.

 **Mystery shack**

Stan stood silently, still shocked at what he had discovered. Suddenly, he spoke!

"I have to tell your parents," He said clearly, folding his arms.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel whined. "If you tell our parents I'll be shipped off to some boarding school in Switzerland!" She said, panicking.

"I don't care kids, it's for your own good!" He hissed. "Twins or any family members are not designed to fall in love and in all honesty it makes me wanna barf!" he said, making coughing noises to mock them.

Mabel couldn't think of anything to sway his mind, yes he was a criminal but there wasn't any proof to back her allegations up if she was to report him. That was the only thing she thought of doing, but now it was pointless and stupid just like her sock puppets she once played with that are stuffed under her bed in a sack.

"C'mon Grunkle Stan, this is bullshit!" Dipper yelled, clutching Mabel's hand. "Bullshit this is, you won't gain anything for being a snitch so why can't you shut up?" He added.

"It's for your own good prissy pants, you shouldn't be having those disturbing thoughts about her," He replied, looking around the room thoroughly. "Have any of you creeps seen my wallet anyway, I need it god dammit."

Dipper was disgusted by him, he'd gone too far calling him a creep and especially calling Mabel one which was even worse. Whilst Stan frantically searched for his wallet, Dipper had a genius idea. When Stan decided to have a quick look downstairs for his prized wallet, Dipper nudged Mabel.

"We found those letters remember..." He held back his anxiety, trying to sound calm. "If we tell him we found them, then he'll be so distracted that he won't tell on us and we can still be together Mabel.." he whispered.

She looked at him as tears welled up, "But Dipp, the person said if we knew then we'll both be kidnapped.." She trembled.

Dipper hugged her, "C'mon Mabel, maybe it's a prank," He helpfully suggested trying to cheer her up. "It's 2018, who writes letters anymore?" He laughed a little.

She smiled with hope, "Your probably right Dipp, but then again letters are assured way not to get caught," She said. "If he/she sent it through text, even using like a disposable phone, there's always ways of tracking down the owner," She said, usually with more intelligence.

"Ever heard of police catching a criminal by scanning the handwriting and tracking it?" Dipper replied, contradicting her.

"Bleh, I don't care, can we just keep the letters a secret?" Mabel pleaded. "We'll be got!"

"Didn't you actually listen to the letters? He had a week to hand you over and he refused, so now he's being hunted. The time is up which means telling him about the letters won't make anything worse will it?" Dipper persuaded her.

"I know, but how will it help anything then?" She questioned him.

"Because at least if he knows we know, then we can work together and we won't be left to act like dummies blind to everything going on," He shrugged. "Even though he is a heartless bastard, he risked his life just so we could survive!"

Dipper was right, Stan's life was in danger and now the only thing that mattered was protecting him; the only thing that mattered was taking this person down before he killed Stan.

The biggest questions that both were desperate to be answered were the following:

"Who was doing it?" "Why were they doing it?" "Why did they chose Stan?" and so on it goes.

The lovers decided to grab a handful of the letters from in the brief case they hid under the bed, scurry downstairs and confront Stan in order to help him.

As they slid into the kitchen they couldn't find Stan at all. Not only that, the kitchen was a mess. Pots, Pans, water, cutlery, plates, cups etc were scattered untidily on the kitchen floor half of the plates shattered like window glass after a summer house party. The checkered floor which camouflaged some of the broken china, made it dangerous for them to walk on considering they had no shoes on.

Dipper started panicking, "OMG Mabel, where is he?!" He frolicked around. "What if the sender got him!"

Mabel, grabbed him gently, "Hey, Dipp Dipp we will find him, okay?" She reassured him, trying to calm him down.

Walking across the kitchen was like walking in the woods with the uncertainty of if there would be bear traps or not that they might accidentally step on. Dipper took a deep breath and watched the floor as he walked across with Mabel, avoiding the glass and china.

Yes shoes would've been more appropriate but this was no time to be putting shoes on when Stan could potentially of been killed in minutes or captured by the sender. It smelt like dead rotting fish towards the other side, like a dead animal or spoiled milk mixed with barf. It sent alarm bells off in their heads as they approached the secret door now uncovered.

As they crept inside the stench worsened. It was enough to wake the dead, it was enough to make anyone pass out. Luckily, they didn't, holding their nose seemed to work for once. This hallway was dark and long which already screamed "death", but they had no choice. Grunkle Stan was surely in there and hopefully alone.

Sauntering down, they kept hold of one another whilst holding their nose tightly to prevent the smell leaking in. It seemed to go on for miles and miles. "Hey Dipp, remind me to bring a torch when walking down creepy corridors would ya?" She said in a squeaky voice due to her nose being tight shut. "Yeh, no problem and remind me to bring deodorant cuz it smells worse than rotting fish in here," He coughed loudly. "Wait where are the letters?" Mabel asked. "Ah shit, I left them back there..."

They finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel, they would finally find their Uncle and tell him about the letters but to their finding they wished they would've never entered the passageway..


	6. Chapter 6: Death

**AN- I'm so sorry I haven't updated since August, I've been really busy. So as promised, here is the new chapter all polished and ready to read. Grab a tub of popcorn, sit back and R &R. **

**Rated: M (mature themes)**

 **Shipping's: MP/DP**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravity falls. (wish I did tho)**

* * *

 _ **Murder's out of tune,**_  
 _ **And sweet revenge grows harsh.**_

 _ **WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE, Othello**_

* * *

 ** _The Mystery shack._**

What is revenge when murder isn't involved? When the sweetest, kindest, warm-hearted people are transformed into relentless monsters with no limits. Revenge for say is not solid, it's merely a substance created by a poisonous shroud of thoughts. Why do we revenge? We revenge when we are pushed out of our natural boundaries or given a reason to, such as if those we care for have been taken from us, and therefore amplifies our instincts up higher than the sky causing us to seek revenge. Not all have the capability or lust to act a plan of revenge on someone that has hurt them, but they may have thought about it once or twice.

Dipper heaved a sigh of relief, the end of the tunnel had finally halted to a close. Only a few more footsteps and they'd be greeted by the wonders of this secret room, despite the pathway leading to it smelling absolutely rotten. Mabel shrugged it off and carried on walking, grabbing her twins hand into a tighter grasp. As they finally reached the very end, another large door was present, made of steel it seemed. On this door was a large door handle in the shape of a steering wheel of a boat, except made of steel of course, shiny and heavy when they first attempted to budge it.

With a few heaves and strained pulls of this seemingly impenetrable door handle, it finally rang out a _click_ then spun around carelessly, swinging the large, oversized door wide open. Dipper wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was on the other side, from all he could see, it was pitch black, most likely crawling with spiders, scorpions, snakes, bugs and whatnot.

Not to mention countless horror films he had watched where the hopeless victim is completely idiotic by walking into a suspicious trap all by themselves, only to be killed inside. Or the cliché of: _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_ that phrase really wound him up, if there was someone there who wasn't the killer they would typically reveal themselves, unless they were an asshole trying to scare the shit out of you. Plus the killer isn't going to be like: _"Hey, yep I'm here, I'm the killer!"_ it was complete bullshit, Hollywood trash. Using brilliant actors/actresses and turning them into bimbo's with no brain cells to rub together, no common sense and certainly packed with the most cliché lines ever.

What's worse is when characters of movies enter rooms, that could potentially have a killer waiting to chop them up, and don't fucking turn on the lights when the light switch was right beside them. Mainly, as an audience we want to be frightened and unnerved, yet we also don't want to have to sit through a ninety minute long movie where the main protagonists make the stupidest decisions.

Dipper clenched his left fist, through all of his intelligence he felt as though he was betraying his brain. Instead of getting the hell out of there, he ambles closer to the opening, shielding his eyes shut, to avoid seeing any creepy crawlies lurking in the shadows. With hope, they both were suspended in an optimistic flurry, wishing they'd never stepped foot into this got forsaken tunnel. Even if it did contain the answers to many hidden secrets in Gravity falls, the tune of dying for them screamed _get out._

"Next time, remind me to bring an oxygen mask, Mabel" said Dipper, clenching his nose, coughing wildly.

"Got ya bro, I will" replied Mabel, pulling a sheepish grin.

No more stalling. It was time to take a leap of faith, confronting whatever disease or riches they might find. On the off chance of them finding riches, perhaps the stench would've been not all for nothing, despite them truly realising that no smell that disgusting would be worth the trouble. Tiptoeing in silently, the smell soon subsided, leaving no trace once they entered the room. Perhaps it was the old, greasy rug they walked along in that hallway that reeked.

Inside, the walls were cold and evil, staring back at them cruelly. Freezing. The temperature was without a doubt below freezing, stabbing Goosebumps into their arms, travelling upwards at a speed to match Usain bolt's agility. Horrified by the musky scent the room now wavered, the twins scanned the room only to find the deadliest image ever inserted into both their minds. Apart from the harmless desk filled with junk and a switched off computer, they were greeted with a visit from death himself. He had broke into their minds, purifying only the most disturbing, nightmarish thoughts and feelings.

Those letters were not kidding when they had promised to cause havoc if they were to ever find out. How could they have known though? And more scarily, this mysterious figure had broken into their home and wrecked what innocence remained.

Mabel widened her eyes and rubbed them, excessively. No matter how much she would gaze uncomfortably in the direction, the picture still remained there. _"Am I dreaming?"_ Mabel eventually realised she was not dreaming or stuck in an impetuous nightmare.

She had witnessed the death of her uncle. Grunkle stan was dead and it was all their fault.

* * *

 **AN- Sorry I haven't updated, but I haven't received a lot of recognision to I thought I'd post only once in a while. Which is understandable. Unless people start to R &R instead of just favouriting or following, then Imma just stop altogether. My apologise. **


End file.
